1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for acquiring multi-parametric images on the basis of disease from Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique used in radiology to visualize internal structures of the body in detail. MRI makes use of the property of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to image nuclei of atoms inside of the body. Proton magnetic resonance refers to excitation and relaxation by electromagnetic wave of a proton within a positive field, and an MR signal refers to electromagnetic wave relaxed by the proton, and an MRI image is a result of visualizing the MR signal. There are various MRI techniques using different variables, and a number of contrast-type images may be acquired by adjusting the variables. Various types of contrast, including proton density, T1 relaxation time, T2 relaxation time, magnetic susceptibility, chemical shift, chemical exchange, diffusion of water molecule, and elasticity, may weight an MRI image. In addition, each contrast-type image makes use of a specific variable. Thus, many images of diverse variables can be acquired using a method for acquiring multi-parametric images where variables of an image are adjusted.
As such, an MRI device may acquire multi-parametric images of various physical properties to diagnose a disease by analyzing the multi-parametric images, and thus the accuracy of diagnosis may improve. However, the MRI device still heavily depends on a heuristic model to obtain contrast-type images optimized in diagnosing a specific disease.